


请问你要来点狐狸吗

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	请问你要来点狐狸吗

01.  
精致的房屋起起伏伏，昏黄灯光从其中透出落到了地面上。后庭中的樱花树在夜风轻轻晃动着，有几瓣淡粉色的花瓣落在池水中，荡出一片涟漪。  
这里是九尾之乡，在木叶山中独属于妖怪们的一片领地，由被选为妖主的人统领。  
戴着狐面的女子急急的奔跑在长廊上，踩得地板发出吱吱呀呀的声响。同样带着狐面的人坐在长廊尽头，悠闲的欣赏月下的樱花，她跑到那人身边，用手拍了拍他。  
妖主大人呢？  
那人被拍的一下回了神，转过头看她。  
谁知道呢，总之是不在这九尾之乡里，大概是又去找那个人类了吧？  
夜色中响起一声无奈的轻叹。  
那人笑了笑，伸手去拉她坐下。  
找妖主大人做什么，不如和我一同赏花。  
两个人并肩坐着，看飘散的花瓣在月光下旖旎成一片唯美的风景。

第二天日头很高，天空晴朗。九尾之乡中妖怪们口中所说的妖主大人漩涡鸣人此时正站在木叶山山脚下的一座宅院前，看着“宇智波宅”的门牌笑了笑，伸手去敲门。  
“佐助，你在吗？”  
敲了两下里面没动静，鸣人停顿了一下，接着开始更大力的敲起来。门被敲得咚咚作响，里面的人终于不胜其烦，打开门结束了这催人的噪音。  
黑发黑眸，一件白色的浴衣松松散散的挂在身上，腰间的束带系的很松，随时要掉下来的样子。  
年轻的妖主大人一时间恍了神，无意识的吞咽了下口水。  
宇智波宅的主人宇智波佐助一手撑着门，另一只手捂住嘴，打了个哈欠。他看了一眼门前的人，不语。  
鸣人也不觉得尴尬，反而扬起一抹灿烂的笑容。  
“佐助，我都到你家门口来找你了，怎么着也要请我进屋喝杯茶吧我说。”  
佐助叹了一声，卸下手上的力道，转身回了屋。

“绿茶可以吗，我这里只有这个。”  
“啊，什么都可以，白开水也可以的我说。”  
那刚刚说要进屋喝茶的是谁？佐助在心下嘟囔一句，手上的动作却很利落。小巧的茶壶里盈满了水，是浅浅的绿色，盖子打开后，清淡的芳香充斥了整间和室。鸣人端正的坐在榻榻米上，隔着桌子看那人熟练的把茶水分开倒进两个小茶杯里，然后端到自己面前。视线落在水面上，心里想的却是那人动作怎么看怎么优雅，一双白皙的手也好看的过分。  
“你怎么又来了，不是说不要再来找我吗？”  
佐助在他对面坐下，出声打断了他的思路。  
鸣人弯下腰吹了吹还冒着热气的茶水，“那可不行，当年是佐助救了我，我现在来找你没毛病啊我说。”  
佐助闭着眼揉了揉眉心，“当年已经做过的事就不要再提了，好歹你现在也是九尾之乡的妖主，总是来找我这个除妖师算什么。”  
“但是佐助不是已经不干除妖师这一行许多年了吗。”鸣人眨眨眼，“而且我相信佐助你不会伤害我。”  
佐助神色复杂的望着他，欲言又止。  
门在这时候被敲响，佐助起身去开门，鸣人继续坐在屋子里小口小口的抿着茶。开了门，一个白色头发的男人走进来，他显然很熟悉这里，笑着和佐助打了声招呼后轻车熟路的沿着小道走向和室，却在刚踏进门的时候顿住了。  
一杯茶已经见了底，鸣人坐在榻榻米上的矮桌后，蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着男人。  
男人揉了揉眼，如果他没看错的话，这应该是一只妖怪吧？  
“佐助，他是……”  
佐助从他身后绕进来，一脸淡然，“漩涡鸣人，一只九尾妖狐。”  
“果然是妖怪……等等！九尾妖狐？那不是木叶山里的妖主吗？！”  
男人大惊，说着就从怀里掏出几张纸符，手臂抬起，两腿张开，摆出一副除妖的架势。佐助叹了一声，利落的从他的手中抽走纸符，顺便敲了他脑袋一下。  
“没关系，他不会有危险。”  
另一边鸣人在看到男人做出的反应后，微微眯起了眼，手肘撑住桌面似乎下一秒就要站起来，“除妖师？”  
佐助走到鸣人身边坐下，腾出一只手把人摁下去，“他是我曾经的同伴水月，不会滥杀无辜。”  
剑拔弩张的气氛消弭于无形，两杯茶被推到两人面前，从中溢出的香气抚平了内心的躁动。谨慎的再打量了鸣人一眼，水月走到矮桌前落了座，端过茶杯闷闷的啜了一口。  
佐助看向水月，“说吧，来找我什么事？”  
水月把杯子放下，从衣兜里掏出一封信，“这个给你，你哥哥写的，托我交给你。”  
佐助把信接过来，拆开署着“宇智波鼬”名字的信封，阅读起里面写着娟秀字迹的纸张。信不长，只有一页，大多是关心与问候，末了还嘱咐他一个人在山里生活千万要多加小心。  
佐助把信折了几下放进口袋里，问，“鼬他人呢？为什么要托你带家书给我？”  
水月无奈的耸耸肩，“没办法，最近宇智波一族的活有点多，毕竟是除妖师名门。”  
佐助几不可察的皱了皱眉。  
“总之家书我带到了，也没有什么其他的事，这就走了。”水月仰头把最后一口茶喝掉，站起身对着佐助笑了一下，“佐助你来送送我吧，不远，就到门口就行。”  
佐助看了他一眼，手撑着桌面站了起来。

“你想说什么？”  
“啊？什么说什么？”  
“你让我来送你，不就是因为有些话当着鸣人的面不能说么。”  
“果然你早就知道我的意思了。”水月叹出了声，说，“其实也没什么，只是你现在即使不做除妖师了，也还是注意点吧，人类和妖怪毕竟不是同类，况且对宇智波一族怀恨在心的妖怪了不少。”  
佐助垂下眼眸，没有回答。  
“我不知道那个九尾妖狐和你是什么样的关系，不过就那样随意的放妖怪进屋还是太随意了吧？”  
“我知道。”佐助说，“我自己有分寸。”  
“希望真的如此。”水月挥挥手，沿着上上山来的路下去了。  
等对方的影子也看不见了，佐助才转身回了院子。刚一进门，手臂突然被人扯住，整个人被一股大力往后带，撞到了院子的围墙。鸣人一只手撑在佐助身侧，另一只手固定在佐助被拽住的手臂上，把佐助圈在自己的范围里。他凑近黑发的男人，轻轻扇动着鼻翼。  
“果然沾上别人的气味了。”鸣人低喃了一句，像是自言自语。抬起头，他注视着佐助的黑眸，“以后不要再和别人来往了吧，我喜欢佐助身上只有我的气味啊我说。”  
佐助伸手去推他，“那怎么可能，再说水月只是我的一个旧友。”  
“但是那个人现在还是除妖师吧？那我们可以说是敌人了。”  
佐助皱眉，“宇智波一族一直在除妖，那我也可以算是你的敌人吧？”  
“佐助不一样啊我说！”鸣人摇头否认，“佐助现在已经不是除妖师了，而且之前还救过我，是我最重要的人。”  
佐助愣了一下，然后把头撇向一边，“可是我不想和你扯上关系，放开。”  
“不要。”  
佐助要他放开，他便偏不放。两个人不断较劲，拉拉扯扯间，原本就系的很松的束带又向下滑了些，露出一大片白皙的胸膛，胸前殷红的两点在布料的遮掩下若隐若现。鸣人像是触电一般缩回了手，大脑瞬间当机，一片空白。  
眼前的景象刺激着他体内产生一种异样的感觉，十分陌生，似乎有电流从他体内划过，往下腹聚集。他向后退了两步，看着佐助整理好衣衫，一双凤眸凌厉地瞪着他，淡粉色的嘴唇微微张开，突然就很想丢开理智狠狠吻上去。  
等等，自己到底在想些什么？！鸣人被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳，慌张的用手捂住了嘴，脸涨的通红。  
佐助察觉到了不对劲，靠近了鸣人一步，问，“你怎么了？”  
眼前这人身上那种淡淡的清香越来越浓郁，简直像一把火，要把理智燃烧殆尽。鸣人使劲摇头，踉跄着往后又退了几步，但不论隔开多远的距离却还是觉得那清香浓郁的过分，于是干脆一个转身直接跑出了院子，头也不回的离开了。  
被莫名其妙晾在原地的佐助：“……”

02.  
年轻的妖主大人回了九尾之乡，他把自己关在屋子里，一连好几天都没有没有出来。这实在是一件令人费解的事，送完午餐的狐面女妖叹了口气，坐在长廊上和戴着狐面的男子聊天。  
妖主大人究竟是怎么了，从那天回来之后就一直怪怪的，刚刚我去送午餐还看到了他变红的眼睛，真是好吓人。  
男子抬手接住一瓣掉落下来的樱花，淡淡笑了一声。  
大概是发情期到了吧。再这样压抑着自己得不到纾解，大概脾气只会越来越暴躁。  
女子惊讶的用衣袖遮住了嘴。  
哎呀，那可怎么办呢？  
男子把那瓣樱花吹落，看着它静静躺到了地上，复又抬头望天。  
谁知道呢，不过总会有办法的。

夜幕将近，宇智波佐助披了件衣服出了屋，走到院子口把大门锁好。回了屋，他在灯前坐下，随意挑了本书翻开。白皙修长的手指在书页上一下一下的捻着，黑色的双眸渐渐失了焦距，盯着翻开的一页长久的发呆。  
漩涡鸣人已经好几天没有来他这里了，是出了什么事吗？还是他真的听进了自己的话决定不再和自己往来？  
越跑越远的思绪猛地停住，佐助懊恼的摇了摇头，想自己不是从来都不在乎那家伙，怎么现在却无端想起了对方。他无奈的叹了口气，翻开了下一页。  
有风打在窗户上，烛光晃动了一下，在纸面上投出一个斑驳的扭动着的影子。佐助微微抬眸，从中闪过一道凌厉的光。他起身把书放回原处，然后在一旁的柜子里翻找出了几张纸符，纸符有些老旧，不过好在还能用。  
佐助自嘲的挑了挑唇角，想着已经过去这么久，也不知道自己的除妖的功力究竟下降了多少。这个念头刚刚闪过，他猛地抬起手臂，破空掷出一张纸符。  
纸符贴到了窗户上，顿时响起一道尖利的叫声，一个有着奇怪形态的黑影在窗户后面显现出来，挣扎的动着身体，就像是被一股无形的力量束缚住了一般。  
佐助走到窗前把纸符揭下来，打开窗户，在外面的那个黑影冲进来的一瞬间毫不犹豫的把纸符贴到了对方的额头上。黑影哀嚎了一声，直直摔落在地，没了声响。  
“这样看来，鼬的嘱咐没有错，一个人生活在山中确实要多加小心。”  
宇智波一族一直继承着除妖师的传统，和不少妖怪都结下了仇怨，主宅的宇智波大都能力强大，且聚集在一起，它们无从下手，然而山中妖怪居多之地还孤零零地住着另一名宇智波，这件事它们却从来都没有忘。  
“鸣人只是几天没有来，它们就敢接近这里了么？”  
佐助轻叹一声，握紧手中剩余的纸符，看着门外越来越厚重的妖气，蹙起了眉。

戴着狐面的女妖领着几个女子来到妖主的房间门前，让她们一字排开站好。她们都穿着轻薄的浴衣，脸上施着淡淡的妆容，貌美如花。狐面女妖敲了敲门，等了一会儿听见里面没有动静，于是恭敬的出声说道：  
“妖主大人，我为您找来了几个美丽的女子来帮助您度过发情期。”  
过了很久才从里面传来闷闷的一声，“滚……”  
“妖主大人，请不要再折磨自己了，您……”  
话还没说完，门突然被人从里面打开。金发的妖主睁着血红的双眼，一只手掐着门框，变长的指甲陷进木头里，抠出一道深深的凹陷。他嗅到了空中的气息。山林里的妖怪躁动着，带着恶意的危险妖气往一个方向聚集，而那个方向最终指向哪里鸣人很清楚——  
处于木叶山半山腰的宇智波旧宅。  
“佐助！”  
他发出了一声像野兽一样的低吼，一把推开站在门前的女子冲了出去。狐面女妖站在原地不知所措，看着被推开的女子也是一脸的茫然，无奈的叹息一声。  
希望妖主大人真的能如那人所说有办法度过这次发情期。

佐助咬了咬牙，向着旁边又丢出了一张纸符。前来围攻他的妖怪不见少，但手里的纸符却所剩无几，只怕再也拖不了多久。他这时才突然意识到，自己平日里安安稳稳的生活估计是受了鸣人不少的庇护。  
真是，这下可欠了对方一个很大的人情了啊。  
他把手里最后一张纸符贴了出去，停下动作大口喘着气。妖怪们既然群体来攻击他，那他今晚势必凶多吉少，自己的性命交待在这里也就罢了，只是在此之前，他却一直对另外一个人念念不忘，脑海里全是对方的身影。  
“鸣人……”  
唇齿开合间，佐助下意识的念出了那个名字，却又想到对方已经好几天没有来过，如今又在期待着什么。  
“如果可以再见你一面……”  
本来只是无意间的期盼，下一秒佐助却惊讶的发现自己所思所想的那个人竟然真的出现在了群群妖怪之中。他的双眼血红，指甲变长，身后甚至化出了尾巴，显露出妖狐的形态。躁动的妖怪因为妖主的出现而安静了下来，又因为从妖主身上发出的暴走气息禁不住浑身战栗。  
佐助呆呆的站在原地，看着对方向着自己一步步走来。他现在的形象可以说十分狼狈，头发散乱，浴衣也被抓出了几道口子，隐约露出下面覆盖着的白皙肌肤。鸣人走到他身前，站定，沉默的帮他把头发理顺，又抓着他的肩膀上上下下的检查着有没有哪里伤到。  
“……鸣人？你怎么会在这里？”  
鸣人没有回话。  
“我没有受伤，不用再看了。”  
佐助伸出手推了推他，不想却被对方反握住手腕，一个用力，整个人腾空而起，然后腹部碰到了宽阔厚实的肩膀，面朝后被鸣人扛在肩上。  
佐助被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，然后注意到这里还有这么多双眼睛正盯着自己看，羞愤的涨红了脸，使劲捶了下鸣人的后背。  
“喂，漩涡鸣人，你做什么，放我下来！”  
鸣人还是不答话，只是把肩上那人的腰又搂紧了一些，顺着妖怪们为他腾出的小道离开了宇智波旧宅。  
平时这人聒噪的烦人，现在突然一句话都不说了反倒让人发慌，佐助看着离自己越来越远的大宅，也不知道鸣人要带自己去哪里，渐渐有些紧张。  
“你到底要带我去哪？”  
这次鸣人终于回头看了他一眼，仍旧是一片血红的眸子看的佐助一愣。  
“九尾之乡。”  
九尾之乡？佐助倒是听说过这个存在于木叶山中的妖域，不过他却从未到过那里，离得最近的一次也要追溯到许多年以前了。  
“你带我去那里要做什么？”  
这一次鸣人又不答话了。  
那一晚戴着狐面的女妖正惆怅的在房门外踱步，就看到妖主大人扛着一个黑发的男人进了他的卧房。她在原地怔了许久才回过了神，赶忙又跑到长廊上找到戴着狐面的男子。  
妖主大人带了个人类回来，而且那人类……怎么看着像妖主大人以前总是去找的那个除妖师呢？  
男子笑了笑，抬头去看飘落的樱花。

03.  
素雅的和室内，黑发的男人和金发的妖主跪坐在榻榻米上，中间隔开了一段距离。气氛沉闷，似乎连空气都阻塞在这里流不开了。佐助在沉默中抬起手揉了揉肩膀，刚刚被扔下来的时候那里磕到了地板，顿顿的发疼。  
鸣人坐在远处，呼吸急促，双手紧握着放在膝盖上，闭着眼一副忍耐的很辛苦的模样。佐助不解，小心翼翼的凑近了点，刚想伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，却被对方躲开了。  
“鸣人，你……”  
剩下的话在看到鸣人血色还未褪去的双眼时堵在喉咙里说不出来了。  
“……你究竟怎么了？为什么一直妖化着变不回来？”  
鸣人幽幽看了他一眼，二话不说把人拽过来压到自己身下。带着热气的呼吸喷洒在脸庞上，佐助没有动，就那样睁着黑白分明的眼睛望着鸣人。  
“佐助……”鸣人低低呼唤了一声，俯下身子用鼻子蹭了蹭佐助的脸颊，“你真的不再对妖怪心怀芥蒂了吗？”  
佐助皱了皱眉，“什么意思？”  
“我看到了你除妖的样子，即使这么多年过去，身手仍是毫不逊色。所以我突然想到，你当年究竟是为了什么救我啊我说？”  
“你在说什么胡话？如果我还是讨厌妖怪，当初就不会救你。”  
“那你为什么一直拒绝我，总是不让我去找你……”  
话还没说完，鸣人突然愣住了。嘴唇上传来的柔软触感太令人惊讶，以至于让他去怀疑这究竟是不是现实。他眨了眨眼，呆呆的看着身下的人涨红着脸，闭上眼睛认真的亲吻自己，一时间竟忘了做出反应，直到清浅的一吻结束。  
佐助微微喘着气，撇开头不去看他，“真是，啰嗦死了。都说了我不讨厌妖怪，还说那么多话做什么。”  
鸣人张了张嘴，许久才找回自己的声音，“佐助，你……”  
“我也不知道为什么，只是身体下意识就这样做了。”他想了想，又觉得可能是鸣人太烦了，所以才想堵上那张聒噪的嘴。  
鸣人无意识的用手摸了摸自己的唇瓣，一张呆愣愣没有表情的脸上终于浮现出了一丝喜悦。他激动的扣住佐助的肩膀，问：  
“你不讨厌和我接吻……佐助，你喜欢我吗我说？”  
佐助的脸又红了些，“我不知道。不过……应该是吧。”刚刚在差点丢掉性命的时候我却想到了你。  
一丝喜悦变成了狂喜，鸣人紧紧搂住佐助，寻着那张淡粉色的唇再次吻了上去。和刚刚宛如蜻蜓点水的触碰不同，这一次他直接撬开了佐助的牙关，像是宣告所属权一样攻城略地，在里面横冲直撞。舌头被摩擦的发麻，佐助在这个有些粗暴的吻中软了身子，只觉得似乎有火点燃了内心深处的欲望。鸣人从他的口腔中退出来，喘着气在他的耳边低笑了一声。  
“忘了告诉你，我现在在发情期啊我说。”  
佐助一怔，还没来得及做出反应，下一个热烈的吻又到来了。心底下叹着自己居然就这样被不明不白的坑了一把，却又知道其实从自己主动吻上去那一刻起他就估计到了现在的结果。  
来吧。他用对这个吻的回应将这个信息传达给了鸣人。  
鸣人恋恋不舍的从佐助的口腔中退出来，撑起身子从旁边的矮桌上拿了个精致的小盒子过来。他把盖子打开，一阵不知名的淡淡的香味从里面溢出，佐助眨眨眼，目不转睛的看着他。  
“哦，这个啊。”像是感应到了身下人的疑惑，鸣人解释道，“这个是我的侍女给我准备的润滑剂，希望能在我的发情期间派上用场的我说。”  
佐助闻言蹙起了眉，紧紧盯着鸣人，那双血红的眸子里褪了些颜色，“……你找过别人来帮你度过发情期？”  
“怎么可能啊我说。”鸣人噗的一声笑了，从盒子里面蘸了点液体出来，往佐助后穴探去，“如果我真的找别人了，怎么可能现在还在发情期，小佐助你究竟在吃什么醋啊我说。”  
“我没有……唔！”一根手指探入，把佐助说了一半的否定噎了回去。他闭上眼睛，额头上冒出了一层薄薄的冷汗。  
手指在小穴里开拓了一会儿，又有两根接着伸了进去。佐助咬紧牙关，拼命想要堵住快要出口的羞耻的声音，却又觉得自己的下身出现了某种异样。被蘸着润滑剂的手指爱抚过的地方泛起一种酥酥麻麻感觉，像是有小虫子在爬，后穴无助的一缩一缩，不时把手指加紧。  
好想有东西把里面填满……  
佐助被自己这种突然出现的想法吓了一跳，他慌乱的看了鸣人一眼，希望自己的脸上不要出现什么太奇怪的表情，却发现鸣人也在低着头看自己，笑意盈盈。  
“是不是很舒服？哦对了，忘了跟你说，这个润滑剂兼有催情的效果。”  
佐助不敢置信的缓缓睁大眸子，他愤愤的咬住了嘴唇，却在鸣人的手指按上某一点的时候全身一抖，终于控制不住地叫了出来。  
“啊，原来是这里啊。我找到了呢我说，小佐助。”  
鸣人挑起唇角坏笑一声，佐助甚至可以听见他尾声的上扬音。之后的进攻来的很快且有猛烈，衣服几乎被扒光，就连胸前凸起的两点都被鸣人另一只空闲的手照顾着。佐助想咬住嘴唇，却连嘴都合不拢，透明的涎水在烛光的照耀下泛着光芒从嘴角流下，换来鸣人的又一个深吻。  
佐助的大脑一片空白，似乎已经失去了思考能力。身体越来越热，他觉得自己的下身逐渐挺立，然后过了不久就攀上高峰。获得解放的感觉让他舒服的眯起了眼睛，有人在他大口喘着气的时候把他拉起来，扶着他的腰对准一个炙热的东西慢慢放下去。  
“呃啊……！”  
肠道被撑开的触感让他找回了些思绪，佐助挣扎着低下头去看那个面对他坐着的人，红色的眼睛里满满的全是欲望，还有自己。从瞳孔中映出的羞耻的模样让他不忍去看，却又从心底里因为与自己所爱之人合二为一而感到喜悦。  
“唔……鸣……鸣人……”  
“嗯，我在。”  
佐助没力气再去说些别的什么，只是低下头去寻那个人的嘴唇。鸣人松开手让人完全落下去，然后搂上他的后背和他拥吻。“啧啧”的甜腻水声在和室中荡漾开来，伴随着肉体相撞的“啪啪”声。  
那一夜妖主大人屋子里的灯亮了许久，几乎是到第二天天明的时候才将将熄灭。戴着狐面的女妖在第二天清早去叫妖主大人起床的时候，喊了许久都不见动静。她小心翼翼的把门拉开一条缝隙，瞄到里面妖主大人正抱着一个人安静的睡着，微弱的阳光透过纸窗落在了那人带着些红痕的白皙颈项上。  
于是长廊上的窃窃私语再次响了起来。  
昨晚妖主大人把那人类带进卧室后就没有出来，今早我发现他们居然睡在了一起。  
是么，看来妖主大人的发情期终于要平稳度过了。

04.  
佐助离传说中的九尾之乡最近的一次，是在几年前他还小的时候。那时宇智波一族得到消息，说是九尾之乡的现任妖主即将踏出九尾之乡，在木叶山为众妖举行夏日庆典。这是除妖的好时机，宇智波一族便联合其他许多除妖师家族，约定在那一晚一同上山收服妖主。  
年幼的佐助跟着兄长和父亲一起去了，本来只是想着凑个热闹，却不想大部队到了约定地点后就按兵不动，足足等了有半个钟头。他耐不住，想要和身边的人聊些什么，却看到每个人都神色肃穆，静默不语，也只好把一肚子的话都憋回去。  
地上的石子被他踢过来又踢过去，在叹了不知多少次气后他终于听到了一声乐器悠长的声音。他猛地抬头，看到从远处的树林里隐隐约约透出些光芒，上上下下的浮动着，像是一长串的灯笼，一个金发带着狐面的男子和红色长发的女子并肩走着，中间牵着一个幼小的男孩，金发蓝眼，脸上的六道胡须一抖一抖，甚是可爱。在他们身后跟着很长的一队人，清一色戴着各式各样的面具，穿着简单干净的浴衣，恭敬的垂首走着。  
佐助在心里暗叹一声，想他从出生起还从来没有见过这么多妖怪，不由咧开嘴角觉得既新鲜又激动。  
“哥哥，你看……”  
“嘘，保持安静，佐助。”  
鼬伸出一根手指挡在嘴前，打断了佐助的话。佐助闷闷的鼓起嘴，又向周围看了一圈，见其他大人也都严阵以待，没办法只好乖乖噤了声。  
传说中的妖主离他们越来越近，光彩夺目。佐助目不转睛盯着那阵势，忽然就看到妖主身旁的那个小孩子转过头看向了他这边。佐助被吓了一跳，一瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
那是一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛，其中包含的情感波动与人类无异。  
那孩子只是歪着头看了一眼便又转了回去，和身旁的两人开心的说笑起来。佐助刚松下一口气，突然却听到身边有人大喊了一句“就是现在！”，然后下一秒一个人影已经冲了出去。  
许多除妖师茫然的互相看了看，然后也像是明白过来什么似的也跟着冲了出去。宇智波富岳赶忙站起身，狠狠一拍大腿，气极。  
“到底是谁喊的那句话，不是说好了要听我指挥吗！”  
他从怀里掏出纸符，把佐助向着鼬一推，给他们留了个背影。  
“鼬，保护佐助离开战斗区域，然后过来帮我！”  
“是的，父亲！”  
佐助张了张嘴还想说些什么，却被鼬拉走了。  
“等等，哥哥，我……！”  
“总之先离开这里，佐助！”  
他被拽着离开了那片兵荒马乱的区域，听到从后面传来了人类和妖怪的嘶吼。他背过身，看到金发的妖主和他的夫人正被一大群除妖师围在中央，金发蓝眼的男孩无助的站立在他们身后。  
妖怪明明不都是险恶的存在，为什么一定要二话不说驱逐掉呢？

后来鼬带着佐助到了一片几乎无人的安全区域，然后只身返回战场。佐助也想跟去，却被鼬阻止了。后来等鼬也完全不见人影，他却因为幽暗的树林而不敢乱跑了。  
那边的战况仍在持续，佐助踮着脚尖想着也许能看到些什么，却都是无用功。他叹了口气继续一个人寂寞无聊，心里抱怨着为什么自己要一时兴起就跟着一起过来，却听见从旁边的树丛中传来一阵簌簌的声音。  
他猛地往后跳了一步，绷起全身的神经眯着眼睛看向树丛。树丛晃动了两下，几片叶子掉在地上，一个金色的脑袋探了出来，紧接着他对上了一双熟悉的蓝色眼睛。  
是那个在妖主身边的男孩。  
佐助瞪大眼睛看着刚从树丛中探出来就累的趴到地上的男孩，张了张嘴发不出声音。男孩的全身都沾满了土，还有几处甚至可以看到血渍，他紧攥着拳头，一双蓝眼睛死死瞪着站在面前的佐助，里面写满了倔强和不甘。  
“人类。”稚嫩的声音响起，男孩向旁边吐出了一口带血的口水，“你也是来杀我们的吗？”  
佐助眨眨眼，花了两秒去理解他的意思，然后拼命摇了摇头。  
“不是，我不是来杀你的。那边……发生什么了？”  
“父亲……母亲……可恶的人类！”  
男孩抹了一把眼泪，挣扎着站起身，想从佐助身边绕过去，然而还没走两步就又啪叽一下摔倒在地。  
“……”佐助伸手把人从地上拉起来，然后在衣兜里翻找了一阵，“没想到真的有带。喏，这个给你。”  
男孩狐疑的盯着他手里的长条形物什，问，“这是什么啊我说？”  
“创可贴。”佐助说着撕开外面的包装膜，往男孩脸上的一个伤口贴去。  
“嘶，痛！”  
“待着别动。”  
“你们人类都用这么奇怪的东西吗我说？”  
“这很平常吧。”  
一个人类的少年就在自己面前仔细的为自己处理伤口，黑发黑眸，面容秀气，纤长白皙的手指划过脸庞，带起一阵莫名的热度。男孩一眨不眨的看着佐助把创可贴贴好，伸出手在自己的脸上轻轻拍了一下，心中突然产生了一种从未有过的悸动。  
“好了，这样就粘结实了。”  
男孩自己也伸出手摸了摸，突然就觉得人类好像也不都是那样面目可憎。  
佐助向后退了两步，指了指旁边的一个方向，“那边有路可以绕过除妖师回到山里你们的领地。”  
男孩看了看佐助，又看了看他指的那个方向，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？再不走我可不能保证一会儿不会有人来。”  
男孩闻言赶紧抬脚向前走，但走了几步后又突然停住，背过身对着佐助粲然一笑。  
“我叫漩涡鸣人，是九尾之乡的妖主之子，你叫什么啊我说？”  
佐助抱着双臂，微微勾起唇角，“宇智波佐助。”  
“好，佐助你记住了，我漩涡鸣人今后一定会再来找你报恩的我说！”  
佐助一愣，哼了一声，把头瞥向了一边。  
“谁要你来报恩啊，大笨蛋。”  
夜风拂过，撩起了少年有些长的黑发，露出了一小段白皙的颈项和微红的耳根。

05.  
佐助在成年后选择了放弃继承家族除妖师的传统，并自己一个人搬到了木叶山里宇智波家的旧宅，独自生活。也是在那个时候，他听说木叶山中传说的九尾之乡的妖主换了人，新任的妖主正是之前英年早逝的那位妖主的儿子，名叫漩涡鸣人。  
后来佐助不意外的发现自己家多了一位常客，并且坦然接受了这个事实。

那天清早又是个好天气，宇智波佐助下了床，打着哈欠去开窗通风。屋子里放着些大大小小的行李包裹，都被细心的摆好。事实上自从那一晚，佐助就接受了鸣人的提议打算搬到九尾之乡去住。他把窗户推开，看着外面越来越高的日头，想着时间大概快到了，然后就听到了从外面传来的敲门声。  
开了门，金发蓝眼的妖主大人正站在门口，笑得灿烂。  
“早上好啊，佐助，今天也要来点狐狸吗？”  
佐助挑起一边的唇角，搂住鸣人的脖子给了他一个吻，然后道：  
“如果是九尾妖狐的话。”

【Fin】


End file.
